Talk:Erich von Manstein
Erich von Manstein was in the "Colonization" books. Molotov mentions he's on the German General Staff and was likely helping Himmler plan the invasion of Poland. :Come up with a reference and put it in. Turtle Fan 03:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Can't find Molotov talking about him planing the invasion, but on page 342 of "Down To Earth", he says that Manstein is a likely canidate to succeed Himmler as leader of the Reich. He's a high ranking general and someone to be respected. :::Well, put it in. Turtle Fan 14:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Someone please add it. Don't let it just sit here. :::::I unprotected it. Add it yourself. :::::You seem to know your shit, why not create an account? It's a small community, so people who are here for the right reasons and aren't flamethrower-weilding hotheads like Uskok rise through the ranks quickly. Then you won't need to worry about protected articles. Turtle Fan 03:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Back to Worldwar: are we to assume Manstein was killed in the RGW? If he had survived, he would have outranked Dornberger and become Fuehrer, right?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:48, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::It's not clear that Manstein outranked Dornberger. In OTL, Manstein became a field marshal in June 1942, after the effective POD in WW, so he may not have achieved the rank of field marshal. We also know that as the head of the Reich Rocket Force, Dornberger is the senior-most officer in a branch of the Wehrmacht, and we haven't a clue as to just what Manstein is doing, beyond being a respected general. ::So if you are asking if we should address this question in the Manstein article, I would say no. TR (talk) 15:40, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure Molotov referred to Manstein as a Field Marshal in DtE.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 18:45, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's Dornberger who says “I wish Field Marshal Manstein were as good a politician as he is a soldier.” This suggests that Manstein was higher than Dornberger in the WW tl.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:15, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Almost in The Hot War At one point in Bombs Away, Truman thinks of how the canal bombings are an example of scorched earth, which several German generals are in jail for, due to their actions in Russia. But he doesn't name any of them. It would have been nice to get another Manstein reference.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:12, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :Not impossible that he will appear or be name-checked before the series is over. He was in British custody at the POD, but after his release, he played a role in the establishment of the West Germany military. He could get an early release, or at least a couple of characters debating the merits of releasing him early. TR (talk) 22:46, June 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Now we know that that didn't happen in Fallout, since all we got from England was "it sucks to be Daisy Baxter." It's theoretically possible that HT will swamp us with specific news in Volume 3.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:06, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Hist refs page This one got missed. The After the Downfall bit is a hist ref at best.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:11, February 12, 2017 (UTC)